A Grimm Christmas
by tomasgurl39
Summary: It's Christmas in the Grimm House! Oh, what can possible happen? The Fourth Instalment of the Grimm Universe


A Grimm Christmas

"Sabrina! Daphne! Come and help decorate the house!" Sabrina sighed and set her book down as she listened to her mother. Daphne followed behind her as they trooped down stairs to help decorate the house for Christmas. As they got closer to the first floor, the smell of baking cookies became more potent. For once in Sabrina's Granny's life, she was making normal colored and tasting Christmas cookies. Sabrina was relieved.

"Here girls, start hanging the ornaments on the tree. Puck, help Basil make the cranberry garlands, don't eat them either. Jake, you know what to do." Veronica Grimm ordered the family about, making the decorating process efficient and orderly. Sabrina watched as her sister stared in awe as her uncle used magic to set up lights and music and decorations. The sparkly magic floated around the room, as if it was dancing. Daphne giggled.

"Alright, I think that's the last box from the attic." Henry Grimm said as he set a box of Christmas things on the coffee table. He looked around at the progress the his family was making in the Yule tide cheer.

"Daddy, look!" Seven year old Basil Grimm said, holding up the cranberry and popcorn garland he had made.

"That looks great buddy, nice job." Henry said, patting his little boy on the head. Basil beamed in his father's praise.

"Tastes great too." Puck replied, munching on the end of the garland.

Sabrina stopped what she was doing, leaving the hanging of the ornaments to her sister.

"Puck, mom said not to eat any of those." She said, taking the decoration away from him with a glare.

"But I got hungry!" he said, trying to swipe his snack back. She kept it out of his reach.

"Well tough toenails." She said, finishing the garland and stringing it up on the tree. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Puck pouting. Sabrina shrugged and got back to her job.

"Here you go lieblings, a fresh batch of cookies." Granny Relda exclaimed as she set the plate down. Daphne and Puck attacked it, only leaving enough for everyone else to have one cookie.

"Oh, I better go make some more." Granny smiled and went back to the kitchen. Everyone else went back to their own jobs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sisters Grimm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Psst. Sabrina. Psst. Sabrina, wake up! Sabrina! Wake up!" Sabrina felt something poking her nose. She grumbled and stuck her face in her pillow, trying to go back to sleep.

"Sabrina, wake up!" The voice said. Sabrina grumbled again and peeked out from her soft pillow. She saw the innocent face of her little brother staring at her with wide eyes and grin plastered to his little face.

"What do you want Bas? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" she asked, lying her head back down.

"I can see it but I'm ignoring it. Come on, get up. All of us are going to stay up and wait for midnight." He said, taking hold of his big sisters hand and dragging her out of bed.

"But I don't want to wait for midnight, I want to go to sleep." She complained, and wincing when her eyes met the light from the hallway.

"Stop being a big baby." Was all he said back to her.

"At least let me get my blanket Bas." She said. Basil let go of her hand and let her get the big down comforter from her bed.

"Wake Puck up too while you're at it." He said, walking down the stairs to the living room.

"Who died and made you boss?" she whispered under her breath as she made her way to Puck's room.

Sabrina did her normal routine when it came to entering Puck's bedroom. She checked the door for any traps, then the first few steps into the room for any pranks, the she slowly made her way to where Puck was sleeping.

"Hey Sullivan." She said, patting her boyfriend's chimp alarm on the head. The over grown monkey gave a weird chimp smile and fell back into a doze. Sabrina, having finally reached the trampoline that her boyfriend still sleeps on, jumped up onto it and crawled over to the sleeping fairy-boy. Or should she say, fairy-teen?

"Puuuck. Wakey wakey, eggs and bacey." She said, tickling him behind his ear. He snickered and his leg started to shake like a dogs when you scratched it.

"Come on Puck, wake up. For me? I need you." Sabrina whispered in his ear. She watched as his eyes flew open and he scrambled back, away from her.

"Sabrina? What are you doing here? Not, that I don't like it but…." Puck asked as he finally woke up fully. Sabrina smiled at him.

"Come on. Basil wants all of us to wait up till midnight. That means you too, pus for brains." She said as she got off of his 'bed' and pulled her blanket with her.

"But I don't want to!" he said, running after her.

"Suck it up." She said, striding out of his room. She smiled when she heard him behind her.

"Fine, but you're sharing the blanket with me, Fart breath." Sabrina shrugged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sisters Grimm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sabrina laughed quietly as she watched her boyfriend and her brother fight over who go the last cookie. They both adamantly refused to split it in half and share. She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's antics and smiled in contentment. She looked over into the corner and saw the sleeping forms of Daphne and Red. They had fallen asleep awhile ago, leaving everyone else to their own devices. Sabrina walked over and picked her not- so- chunky-anymore sister up. She nudged Red with her foot, waking the girl.

"Hey, Puck. I'm going to take the girls to bed, tell me who wins this epic battle when I get back." She said, walking away with barely a reply back. Sabrina took Daphne and Red to their room, and tucked the girls in.

"Goodnight guys. Merry Christmas." She said, kissing both of them on the forehead. She walked back out into the hall way, and saw her brother finishing the rest of the cookie he fought tooth and nail for.

" Night Sabwina." He said, with his mouth full of cookie. He went into his own room and closed the door before she could reply.

"Night." She said, knowing he would hear through the door.

"I can't believe you let him have the cookie. That's sweet of you Puck." She said, bounding down the stairs and into the living room.

"Sweet? He swiped the thing and ran away laughing before I even knew what was going on. My pride is hurt, you should fix it for me." He said, giving her a fake pouty face. Sabrina scoffed but walked over to him anyway. She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And just how would you like me to do that?" she whispered in his ear. He shivered.

"Hmmm. How about a kiss?" he asked, pointing to his cheek. She kissed it, knowing the game he was playing. Puck pointed to his nose. She kissed that as well. He pointed to random places on his face for her to kiss before he finally landed on his lips. She gave it to him, smiling when he pulled her closer to him.

Distantly, Sabrina heard the clock strike midnight.

"Merry Christmas, Sabrina."

"Merry Christmas, Puck." She said, pulling him in for another kiss. He shifted underneath her.

"Here, I have your present." He said, digging for something in his sweatshirt pocket.

"I swear to god Puck, if you pull something gross out of your pocket I will never kiss you again."

"That's not it." he whispered as he pulled out a black velvet box. Sabrina's breath hitched as she saw Puck open the box and reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"Puck... that's an… is that what I think it is?" she asked, looking into his green eyes.

"Yeah, my brother wanted me to give you something traditional and one of our family heirlooms, but I wanted to get you something new, fresh, and something that screams this is yours and only yours, you know? And, it doesn't have to be an engagement ring right now, it could just be a promise ring. Or that's what we could tell anyone who sees it." Sabrina was thrown for a loop.

"I… I don't know what to say, Puck." She said, looking from her boyfriend to the ring in his hand.

"Then don't say anything. Let me talk for a second. And heaven knows how this is going to turn out. Listen, I know we are young, well, you are young, but, god Sabrina, you have no idea just how much I really love you. You're not like any of the girls my mother wanted me to date, and you know how much I love to defy her. You're so much stronger, and prettier, and all over better, then they are. The Everafters at the Golden Egg love you, you have amazing ideas for the kingdom and I would love to have you by my side. And I know that I don't say these things often, or even really at all, and I want you to kow just how much you mean to me. So please, just think about what I've said. You don't have to answer right now." He said, not really looking at her.

Sabrina could feel tears welling in her eyes and she tried to blink them away before they fell but it was useless.

"Alright." She said, her voice breaking.

"Give me the ring Puck, I thought about it and I'll stand by you. No matter what." Puck looked at her, a smile splitting his face. He took the ring, and slipped it onto her left ring finger.

"I knew you'd say yes. Merry Christmas 'Brina." He said, giving her a kiss.

"Merry Christmas Puck."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sisters Grimm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A/N: Hey guys, hope you have a merry Christmas or a happy whatever you celebrate at this time of the year. Stay tuned for the next installment! If you wish to have a sneak peek just hit me up with a PM. Also, I'm going to try and have the link for the ring Puck gave Sabrina. It should be right below the Authors note, if not just PM that you want the link and I'll send it as soon as I can. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!_

.us/collections/bridal/engagement-rings/cartier-damour/n4231100-cartier-damour-solitaire

Im sorry this is coming out so freaking late but stuff went down and it was hard to get to the internet to post this. I might take it down and re do it cause I think I canged the plot and stuff of this story but I just cant remember at the moment, so please bear with me guys, I'm trying to make this great, and it will take time.


End file.
